Talk:Echoes of the Future
I wasn't able to locate the Protoss research objectives, or maybe I simply passed them. Anyone know where they are? Brainwasher5 18:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) To earn Protoss research points in that mission, find the unpowered Obelisks (if that's what I think it is) and build a pylon near it to power it up. The first one lies next to your base, on high ground. The second one can be reached by going up the path that the Colossi were defending at the start. There are Warp Gates waiting for you at those locations, so it shouldn't be hard to find them. Venom00 19:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) tendrils I understand that when zeratul reaches a tendril, he becomes invincible temporarily while he gets info from the overmind. Does he also regain hitpoints lost? Brainwasher5 21:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I think that depends on the difficulty you are playing on. In easier difficulties he will, but I don't know if he does at the highest difficulties. Omega20 15:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Warp Gates There are two Warp Gates near Overmind tendrils. But Gateway's description on SC2 official site appears to suggest that they were created post-Brood War. If so, why are there Warp Gates near the Overmind's husk? XEL 13:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Wings of Liberty is riddled with little errors like that. Note how stalkers were produced even though they're a post-BW invention? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Obsolete Quotes Some interesting obsolete campaign quotes i found in the editor (sorry for just c&p'ing this wall of text) - i think it possibly reveals some of blizzards intentions for the storyline: TZeratul03/Voice overs/OBSOLETE/OLD CINEMATICS/ZERATUL REACHES FIRST TENDRIL NODE: Zeratul: The first tendril node! Gods willing, some trace of the Overmind remains... Overmind: Zerg. This is the first expression of all that I am. Overmind: The perfect design... Overmind: Bred to assimilate the strongest species... Overmind: A perfect genetic ferocity... Overmind: Driven by a perfect, single-minded will... Zeratul: I have glimpsed the Overmind's origins... but there must be more! I must keep moving. TZeratul03/Voice overs/OBSOLETE/OLD CINEMATICS/ZERATUL REACHES SECOND TENDRIL NODE: Zeratul: The second tendril node! I must make contact quickly! Overmind: Long did the Swarm wander the void...Assimilating the lesser species it encountered. Overmind: I was driven by the deepest manipulations of the Xel'Naga - to find and assimilate their first born...their failed children...the protoss. Overmind: I was nothing more than an instrument to the Xel'Naga...The Swarm was the raging fire that would consume the evidence of their sins. Overmind: But what of my children? Would they have no future of their own? Zeratul: The Overmind seemed almost... selfless. I must press on. TZeratul03/Voice overs/OBSOLETE/OLD CINEMATICS/ZERATUL REACHES THIRD TENDRIL NODE: Zeratul: The third node at last! Overmind: The Xel'Naga had created me to eradicate their failed children - the protoss - in a battle neither species would survive. Overmind: I could do nothing...but obey. Overmind: Yet I deemed the purity of the Swarm was greater than my function - greater even than the Creators' Pyrrhic vision. I would birth...an inheritor. Overmind: One who would give the Swarm its freedom. Overmind: And help it to...evolve. Zeratul: Kerrigan. (beat) Could the Overmind have created her... to stop the Xel'Naga's return? TZeratul03/Voice overs/OBSOLETE/OLD CINEMATICS/ZERATUL REACHES FOURTH TENDRIL NODE: Zeratul: The final tendril node... Gods, grant me the answers I seek. Overmind: I made my war against the first born as I was destined to. Overmind: Before I could assimilate the protoss - I was undone. Overmind: Yet my...daughter...remained. She alone would break the cycle. She alone would forge a future devoid of the hated Xel'Naga. Overmind: She alone would lead the Swarm ...into tomorrow. Zeratul: I can scarcely believe what I have seen. What terrible irony - that the wretched Queen of Blades... is the key to saving all who live. TZeratul03/Voice overs/OBSOLETE/Zeratul Enters Overmind Cortex OBSOLETE Zeratul: Overmind! Trace impulses of the foul creature do linger! Zeratul: Who did this? Zeratul: I care nothing for your hopes. Tell me of the prophecy, damn you! Zeratul: The Queen of Blades? Madness! Zeratul: No! This vision! I cannot bear it, stop!